


Summer of Blood

by ToothPasteCanyon (DannyFenton123)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyFenton123/pseuds/ToothPasteCanyon
Summary: The Dinner Crew is a little different to when Lucy Ann last saw it. A different crew, a different Don Pines, a different Alcor.





	Summer of Blood

                It was a cloudless summer day in Portland. Sunlight baked the asphalt, causing heat to rise in the air and pool on the roads. Cars stayed parked on the streets. People stayed home.

                Jarvis looked through the blinds, his black-gloved fingers separating the slats. He stared down at the street below him, seeing nothing, hearing only the huff of his AC unit. It was quiet. Too quiet.

                He leaned forwards some more, and sunlight caught on the tip of his chin. _Hissss._ A wisp of smoke followed him as he jerked back, cursing under his breath. He rubbed it, bringing his hand up and taking grim note of the ash that came away in his fingers.

                Jarvis stood there a moment more, and then turned and made for the door. It was double locked, yes. He checked the peephole: empty. Good.

                He hesitated. Yes, the door was locked. And the peephole was definitely empty. He stepped back before he could check it again.

                “It’s fine, it’s fine.” Jarvis tried to unclench his fingers. “God, I need a drink.”

                Jarvis scurried for the fridge. It was a small thing, refreshingly cold, with two blood packets. He took one. He hesitated above the other, before drawing back and leaving it there, closing the fridge. He picked a cup with trembling hands, a plastic cup, set it down hard on the counter.

                With fangs he ripped open the blood pack, and he stood there a moment, tasting it, feeling everything… calm down. His hands steadied, and after a moment he drew back and started pouring-

                BANG BANG BANG.

                Jarvis startled so hard he dropped the bag. Blood spilled all over the counter, all over his clothes.

                “It’s me!” Came a voice. “It’s Red! You gotta let me in, man!”

                He hurried to the door, unlatched the latch, unlocked the lock, threw it open. “Red?” He hissed at the satyr standing in the hallway. “What the _hell_ are you doing here?!”

                “Saving your butt, that’s what I’m doing.” He gestured to Jarvis’ stained clothes. “Yeesh. What happened to you?”

                “It’s not important. What are you doing here?”

                “I came here to tell you that you’ve gotta get out of here! She’s coming for you.”

                Jarvis gritted his teeth. “I know she’s coming for me. I’m leaving the city tonight-”

                “No, she’s coming for you _now_.”

                “She’s… what?” He stumbled back. “No. No! How did she find me?”

                “I don’t know, man, but you’ve got to leave now!” Red unfurled dark robes and a mask and shoved them into his hands. “Look, these’ll keep you out of the sun-“

                “I can’t wear these! I’ll stick out like a sore thumb- I-I’ll never make it to the station!”

                “Look, Don, this is the best I could do. If she sees me here...” He winced, and backed away. “I’ve got to get out of here. Good luck, man, really, but it’s up to you now.”

                Red turned and _ran_ for the elevator. Jarvis watched him go, the robes clenched in his hands. Suddenly the room seemed far, far too cold.

                He sprang for the refridgerator, stuffing the remaining pack into his pocket while eyeing the ruined one sprayed all over the floor. No time, he had to go.

                Holy shit, he had to _go_. Jarvis ran down the halls, throwing the robes over his head as he went. He smashed his hand into the elevator button, leaving an indent on the metal.

                It lit up. Jarvis glanced behind him, once, twice, three times, as the elevator lumbered up to his floor. People were in it; he shoved past them, ignoring their noises of protest.

                The doors slid closed. Muzak played as it slowly descended to ground floor. Jarvis shuffled on the carpet, grimacing as he noticed blood was leaking down his shoes and soaking into the pattern. There would be so many questions, so many investigations… not ideal.

He was supposed to be leaving in darkness, not in plain daylight, not in such a hurry. It would be a miracle if he made it.

                So Jarvis closed his eyes and prayed.

`               _Ding_. The elevator opened into a busy lobby, the front desk and lounge packed with people chatting loudly, their voices echoing off the high ceiling. Jarvis could see them turning to look at him, wrapped up in dark clothes, holding a mask. He walked fast, his legs yearning to run the closer he got to the front door. He was so close, so close…

                He reached the doors. In one movement he slipped on the mask and pushed open the door, stepping out into the burning sunlight. He could feel its sapping strength on his back, but he pushed through it.

                Jarvis glanced behind him. Somebody had walked out of the hotel just behind him. Maybe they were leaving, too, and it was a coincidence. Or…

                He gulped. He kept walking, and looked back as much as he dared.

                Somebody else was following on the other side of the street, he noticed with dread. He could hear their footsteps on the quiet, quiet street.

                A car door opened in front of him, and Jarvis swerved to avoid the hulking troll that stepped out. It stood there, staring at him as he walked down the centre of the road.

                Up ahead, Jarvis could see more figures coming towards him. Behind him, the two were gaining on him. There was an alleyway coming up, but a shadow blocked that off, too.

Jarvis gritted his teeth, and he slowed to a stop.

                “Well,” He said, trying to keep his voice even. “It looks like I’m not leaving today.”

                They approached. He could see familiar faces in the crowd, both of friends and enemies. Red was there, and he turned away when Jarvis looked at him.

                Jarvis shook his head. “That’s it, then. You’re just going to let this happen, all of you. Disgraceful. I thought you’d have more spine than this.”  
                “And yet you’re the one that’s running away.”

                He knew that voice. Jarvis turned to see her standing on the hood on a car, her creepy little brother huddled next to him. She was silhouetted by the sun, but he could see a pistol glinting by her thigh.

                She shrugged. “Hey, I’m just sayin’. You talk an awful lot about how brave everyone’s gotta be, but I turn around for one second and guess who’s skipping town?”

                “You’d have killed me if I stayed.”

                “Oh, yeah. It’s out with the old, in with the new! Nobody wants a snooty old vampire running Portland for another decade. It’s time to mix things up.” She clenched her pistol. “It’s time to send a message.”

                Jarvis noticed somebody drawing the blinds in the building behind her. “You’ll put the Dinner Crew to shame. All of you. If you don’t stand up to her-”

                BANG. He didn’t see her fire the gun, but he felt it – oh, he felt it. Through his mask, it caught in his teeth and went down, and he staggered back, a strangled yelp rising out of his throat. To his surprise, however, the pain faded as quickly as it came. His muscles knit back together, and skin sealed up the ragged wound. Jarvis worked his jaw to get rid of the tingling.

                “No silver bullet.” He stared up at her. “What’s your game? You can’t kill me with that.”

                He watched her raise up the gun. “I know.” She said, and his heart caught in his throat.

She fired again, right at his chest. BANG. He staggered back and she fired again. BANG. He fell over onto the pavement, screaming as the sun touched his skin, and she fired again. BANG. Every shot rang through his ears, rattled his senses, and he writhed in pain, struggling to get up, struggling to heal.

                BANG. BANG. BANG.

                The screams died. Smoke rose from the dark robes. A mask lay on the hot road, broken off at the chin.

                BANG.

                When she stopped firing, the street was dead silent. The Dinner Crew stared up at her as she wiped the sweat off her brow.

                “Alright,” She said, and pointed her pistol at the group. “Any of you’s feel like following in his footsteps? Eh? No one?”

                They kept their heads down, their mouths shut. With a smile, she took a step forwards and jumped off the car.

                “Awesome. You’re my Dinner Crew now. And since I think I’ve made my point, you can all go home for now. I’ll call you in the morning, let you know what I’m gonna be doing differently.” She glanced at the satyr, who was stubbornly refusing to look at her. “I hope everybody shows up.”

                They dispersed, leaving her alone in the street but for the figure of her brother, still standing on the roof of the car. She reached over and tugged his sleeve.

                “Hey. Hey.”

                Yellow eyes stared down at her.

                “Hey.” She smiled. “Say, who ratted us out to Jarvis? I know you know.”

                He stared at her for a moment longer. Then his mouth stretched in an impossibly sharp grin. “I know _lots of things_.”

                “Yeah, yeah. Who did that?” She put on a face. “You know, whoever it is, he could’ve really put me in danger. He was trying to hurt me.”

                Her brother’s smile vanished, a twisted frown in its place. “ _Nobody hurts Mizar_. _Mine_.”

                “Yeah, yeah. I know I’m _so_ helpless.” She reloaded her pistol, a grin tugging at her features. “How’s about we visit this guy? Let him know just how we feel about this little betrayal.”

                He said nothing, but she could see yellow brickwork tracing its way across his body.

                “Alright. Let’s go, pouty. This is gonna be fun!”

                She took his hand, and the two of them disappeared into thin air. The little rush of wind disturbed the pile of robes, and ash puffed out of the fabric, settling back down on the black asphalt.

                It was a hot summer day. The hottest on record. People stayed inside, and did not interfere.


End file.
